


Adventures In Humanity

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Vastra have some time alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Humanity

Jenny has always known Madame Vastra enjoys adventures, they both do, but Madame Vastra seems to enjoy adventuring with her into the more human subjects. She enjoys romance and fighting and theatre. Madame Vastra smiles at her, taking her hand, pulling her along as they move through the bar, it is dark, smoky even and Jenny is coughing as she follows her further inside. They sat together, knees pressed together, hands linked blow the table. Vastra sneezes once, then smiles again. She seems happy, too happy and suddenly Jenny knows why... Vastra is drunk. 

"We should go home..."

"Why?"

Jenny only smiles, kissing her softly. 

"You need sleep."


End file.
